Age of Aquarius
Age of Aquarius is the 8th track to the album Shitenhoji Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= ほら、勝利灯せアクエリアス 絆は星座だよ 夢をつなぎ輝こう イノチ燃やして 頑固で寛容で 聡明で独創的 雑誌の　占いも イイ線いってるよね？ 夜空の　水瓶が バラまいた光のよう 溢れる　閃きで シャカリキなShooting Star 戦況読みとって 先手で行くぜ 知力の素(もと)はパ・セ・リ 抜かりはないぜ さあ、未来照らせアクエリアス 光の河をゆけ 流す汗は希望(ほし)になる 叶う力に Coolな情熱で そう陰の立役者 なりきる　覚悟なら 完全無敵さ 苦みが旨(うま)みに すべては糧に 人生語るパ・セ・リ 味わい尽くそう さあ、闘志燃やせアクエリアス 激しく瞬いて 風をまとい掴み取れ 集う光で ほら、勝利灯せアクエリアス 絆は星座だよ 夢をつなぎ輝こう イノチ燃やして 英知の限りで 支えて行くぜ 気迫の素(もと)はパ・セ・リ あきらめないぜ さあ、未来照らせアクエリアス 光の河をゆけ 流す汗は希望(ほし)になる 叶う力に ほら、勇気灯すアクエリアス 決意がキラめくよ 俺の運命(さだめ) 突き進め 時代(とき)を操れ |-| Romaji= Hora, shōri tomose akueriasu kizuna wa seiza da yo yume o tsunagi kagayako u inochi moyashi te ganko de kanyō de sōmei de dokusō teki zasshi no uranai mo ii sen itteru yo ne? yozora no mizugame ga bara mai ta hikari no yō afureru hirameki de shakariki na Shooting Star senkyō yomitotte sente de iku ze chiryoku no moto (moto) wa pa.se.ri nukari wa nai ze sā, mirai terase akueriasu hikari no kawa o yuke nagasu ase wa kibō (hoshi) ni naru kanau chikara ni Cool na jōnetsu de sō kage no tateyakusha narikiru kakugo nara kanzen muteki sa nigami ga mune (uma) mi ni subete wa kate ni jinsei kataru pa.se.ri ajiwaitsukuso u sā, tōshi moyase akueriasu hageshiku mabatai te kaze o matoitsukamitore tsudou hikari de hora, shōri tomose akueriasu kizuna wa seiza da yo yume o tsunagi kagayako u inochi moyashi te eichi no kagiri de sasae te iku ze kihaku no moto (moto) wa pa.se.ri akirame nai ze sā, mirai terase akueriasu hikari no kawa o yuke nagasu ase wa kibō (hoshi) ni naru kanau chikara ni hora, yūki tomosu akueriasu ketsui ga kira meku yo ore no unmei (sadame) tsukisusume jidai (toki) o ayatsure |-| English= Hey, light the victory, Aquarius Bonds are constellations Let's join our dreams together and shine burning our lives Stubborn, tolerant wise and original Even the horoscope articles in the magazines are saying good things, right? The water jar of the night sky scatters light like rose petals Sparkling endlessly zealous Shooting Star By reading the tactical situation let's take the initiative The source of my intelligence is parsley I won't blunder So, illuminate the future, Aquarius Go with the river of light My sweat will turn into a star into a power that I'll realize With cool passion that's right, a key player in the shadows If you're prepared to become one you'll be completely invincible Although it may taste bitter It's all for sustenance Talking about life, parsley I'll eat it completely So, light up my fighting spirit, Aquarius twinkling vigorously Wearing the wind I'll catch it with the gathering light Hey, light the victory, Aquarius Bonds are constellations Let's join our dreams together and shine burning our lives With all my wisdom I'll support you The source of my spirit is parsley I won't give up So, illuminate the future, Aquarius Go with the river of light My sweat will turn into a star into a power that I'll realize Hey, illuminate my courage, Aquarius My determination is sparkling pushing on towards my destiny manipulating these times Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics